Original Wrongs: A Glee Parody
by xxWritingGirlxx
Summary: Parody of the episode "Original Songs"... of course, spoilers. Rated T just in case. Regionals is upon us, and the Glee Club has started to make their set list the day before. There's planning for you! I hope you find it funny! Please R&R :)


**A/N: Yay, another Glee parody! :D Reviews are appreciated! Enjoy: **

Dalton:

Blaine: Since we aren't really doing school work anyway, we might as well throw papers around!

Kurt: Why does Blaine sing EVERY solo? It's like he's Rachel, only worse, because people don't get to belt out notes in the background. We just sing "doo doo doo" the whole time…

Nick: This one time, I sang "dum de dum" louder than everyone else. It felt like a real solo!

Wes: Blaine never even auditions. We just hand him the solos because we know he's better than everyone anyway.

David: If that's not fair, I don't know what is!

Kurt: …

* * *

Glee Club room:

Rachel: This will be an emotional experience for you, mostly because you'll get to hear ME sing. Again. *sings Only Child*

Brittany: You could never top My Headband.

Finn: It SUCKED! Rachel, you have to sing about EMOTIONS!

Rachel: Oh, NOW it makes sense!

* * *

Hallway:

Quinn: *voiceover* Hmm, I feel like making Rachel's life miserable today. Anyway, Finn better have been practicing his prom king acceptance speech, because we are going to win. If we don't, well, I have my methods. So what if they're slightly illegal?

Finn: Ok, so we can get together soon. Aren't you glad I forgave you so suddenly for the whole baby-who-I-thought-was-mine-but-was-actually-Puck's?

Quinn: Wait, I had a baby?

Finn: God, Rachel cheating on me when we were on a break and she was upset and didn't even go that far is way worse than you and Puck having a baby together and not telling me!

Quinn: Agreed, but seriously, what baby?

* * *

Glee Club room:

Schue: Well, My Chemical Romance has banned us from doing their songs. Strangely, they seem to have the same handwriting as Sue.

Rachel: Mr. Schue, I think we should do original songs.

Glee Club: Pshh, don't be ridiculous, Rachel!

Schue: Rachel, please. Finn has some much better ideas. He suggested that we sing songs!

Rachel: …

Quinn: I agree with Rachel.

Glee Club and Mr. Schue: Original songs sound awesome!

* * *

Dalton:

Kurt: Pavarotti died.

Trent: I knew we shouldn't have a given a bird to every single Warbler! One of them was bound to be allergic or just a bird… MURDERER!

Kurt: He was my only friend. I have no friends in Dalton, no friends in McKinley. Nope, not a single one.

Blaine: …

Kurt: Can I sing for him? I NEED A SOLO, I'M HAVING WITHDRAWAL SYMPTOMS!

Kurt: Plus, guys, I'm in mourning, in case you didn't see that I was wearing all black.

Wes: Usually we only let Blaine sing… but under these circumstances, go ahead.

Kurt: *sings*

Blaine: He has a good voice… SOUL MATES!

* * *

Dalton:

Thad: Wanna join the Blaine Fan Club? If you join, you get a free life size poster of him!

David: The set list for Regionals is this: Blaineblaineblaineblaineblai neblaineblaineblaine and finally… Blaine. Anyone have a problem with that?

Kurt: Actually-

Blaine: Other people should get a chance to sing.

Warblers: FINALLY! A CHANCE IN THE SPOTLIGHT, A CHANCE FOR SOME ACTUAL RECOGNITION TO OUR TALEN-

Blaine –by which I mean Kurt. And I still get to sing too.

Warblers: Dang it.

* * *

McKinley:

Schue: Here's some rhyming dictionaries. Now, kids, start with words that rhyme with "bully". That should make for a meaningful song!

Santana: I already have a song, it's called Trouty Mouth.

Everyone: *looks at Sam*

Schue: Considering that sounds like a pretty offensive song… go right ahead!

Santana: *sings*

Sam: Why did I agree to be her boyfriend again?

Schue: None of these songs have any EMOTION! Except for humiliation and bullying, but that's only tolerated when people are talking, not SINGING!

* * *

Dalton, random room:

Blaine: Let's do Candles for our duet.

Kurt: Why? You're usually so Top 40.

Blaine: A small animal dying has made me realize my feelings for you, and a breakup song would go so well with that.

Kurt: …how romantic.

Klaine: *kiss*

Fangirls (and me…): FINALLY! *squeal… glass breaks in the distance*

* * *

Auditorium:

Rachel: We're friends, right?

Quinn: Um… definitely…

Rachel: I have a confession to make… I love Finn.

Quinn: Whoa, no way, the person you've been obsessing over all season…

Quinn: Listen, I'm going to be with Finn forever and you'll grow up to be a spinster cat lady. But to make you feel better, at least you get a song out of this.

Rachel: *runs home crying* So much for new storylines… EVEN MY SONG IS ABOUT FINN!

* * *

Sue: Yeah, you could've done My Chemical Romance. I forged the letter. Although honestly, are you even shocked anymore?

Schue: Your little stunt inspired us to do original songs!

Sue: Awesome! You're officially screwed!

Schue: Wait… what?

Sue: I sent that letter a couple of days ago. You couldn't have had time to write a bunch of actually good original songs. Not to mention the sheet music for them.

Schue: Eh, crazier things have happened.

* * *

Backstage:

Finn: Good luck!

Rachel: Last year, this time, you told me you loved me.

Finn: Well, that was random. Thanks for the guilt trip.

* * *

Blaine: You're so adorable when you have terror written all over your face and you look like you're about to have a panic attack.

Kurt: *panicky look* I'm scared of solos!

Blaine: Uh… I don't know what to say… want to sing about it?

* * *

New Directions: *sing Loser Like Me*

Sue: *look of horror*

ND: *throw confetti slushies*

Regionals audience: What the hell were those confetti cup things supposed to mean?

* * *

Judge room:

Kathy: Jesus is indeed my friend. I AM A CHRISTIAN. Do you want me to confirm it? Because I will. In fact, you can baptize me again. Right here, right now.

Kathy: I solemnly tell God face to face that I am NOT a stereotype.

Stripper nun: THE WARBLERS ARE NOW MY ONLY REASON TO STAY OFF THE POLE!

Rod Remington: I think we already know what will happen here, ladies.

* * *

Drunk announcer: NUDE ER- sorry, NEW DIRECTIONS WON!

Audience: Never would've guessed.

Sue: *punches announcer and gets arrested… oh wait, she doesn't, because she's Sue Sylvester*

Kurt: Dang it, I should've stuck to the Glee Club this entire show is about!

* * *

Kurt: *buries Pavarotti*

Blaine: Aw, does this remind you of your mother's funeral? Your pain and panic are just SO adorable!

Kurt: Well, now it does.

Kurt: But honestly, comparing my mother's death, Pavarotti who was one of my only friends' death, and losing Regionals… losing Regionals was definitely the worst.

Blaine: At least we got each other out of all this!

Kurt: I guess that's SLIGHTLY better than a huge trophy…

* * *

Glee Club room:

Schue: Rachel's the MVP this year! It's now a tradition. Don't worry, this will never be mentioned again.

Rachel: Aw, thanks guys! So we're all friends now?

Glee Club: …yeah, for like the 10 seconds it takes to give you a group hug.

Rachel: Eh, it's longer than people can usually tolerate me.

THE END.


End file.
